She's what I go to school for
by Ginger-Whinger
Summary: JP/LE, James POV as his relationship with Lily develops from more than just a friendship. He explains just how much Lily means to him. Songfic of Busted/Jonas brothers, What I go to school for.


**A/N This is my first attempt at a songfic but there is a story and some original content in here too! Lyrics are in Italics, the song is 'What I go to School for' by Busted or the Jonas brothers.**

**James POV**

_Oh yeah yeah!_

I was ecstatic! I am Head Boy, and even better than that Lily Evans, the girl I love, is Head Girl! Now I actually have a valid excuse to talk to her. I can get to know her better and more importantly she can get to know me better. She has the wrong opinion of me, I've changed and am a good person but she still despises me. She's told me this, frequently and without hesitation, whenever I've asked her out.

"Potter, I would never go out with you because you are an arrogant prick who revels in others misfortune, especially mine it would seem."

_Her voice has echoed in my mind _

_I count the days till she is mine_

Another day crossed off the calendar counting down towards September the first, when I will see her. Our relationship had most definitely improved over the last year. Dare I say that we had possibly even become friends? I reread the letter from Dumbledore for the four hundredth time, even though I've memorized it. 'As Head Boy and Girl you will have the same powers as the Hogwarts staff and will meet with me on a regular basis.'

_I __can't tell my friends coz they will laugh _

_I love a member of the staff  
_

On the platform I looked for Lily but was pleasantly surprised when she sought me out to hug and congratulate me. She initiated the conversation which lasted us all the way to Hogwarts with the only interruption being the introduction of the new prefects. She even smiled at me, more than once! My heart soared and I was already looking forward to Transfiguration the next day when I fell asleep that night.

_I fought my way to front of class _

_To get the best view of her ass_

That's Sirius' explanation for my behaviour anyway. But he's wrong, well sort of. I moved to the front so that I could see her eyes. They're very difficult to see when she's sat in front of you. I love her eyes, and her smile, and her personality, heck I love her!

Oh no! She's seen me staring; she's going to kill me. Wait, is she blushing? Great now I've lost what little co-ordination I previously had and my mouth is hanging open like a trap door.

_I dropped a __quill onto the floor _

_She bends down and shows me more  
_

She returns my quill and smiles at me. This is officially a fantastic feeling.

_That's what I go to school for _

_Even though it is a real bore _

_You can call me crazy _

_But I know that she craves me _

_That's what I go to school for _

_Even though it is a real bore _

_Girlfriends, I've had plenty _

_But none __of them like Lily_

_That's what I go to school for__… _

_That's what I go to school for_

Sirius laughs at me for being in love. He thinks I should be 'playing the field' like he is. Just because I know what I want before he does and all I want is her.

_So __we're only seventeen_

_and she can't help but treat me mean_

The bell rings and everyone begins to collect their books and quills. She deliberately steps on my foot as she leaves. She looks up into my face and smirks as I wince. I begin to walk after her but I'm called back by McGonagall to talk about setting up the first Quidditch practice. I was frustrated and wanted to scream at her that some things were more important than Quidditch. Sirius would kill me if I ever told him that. I go to leave the room and nearly trip over something, something owned by Lily.

_She's dropped a book upon the ground_

_Gives me__ a reason to go round  
_

Another excuse to go and talk to her! I wonder whether I need them now that we're friends. We have a free period now and I know that she will be up in her dorm doing the mountain of homework McGonagall has just set us. 'Typical Lily.' James smiled to himself. She'll need the book back now if she's going to do her homework.

_I climb a tree outside her __dorm_

_and I see that she's on form__  
_

Sure enough Lily is sat on her bed with books around her, but after a few seconds she looks around frantically and gets off her bed knocking several books to the floor as she goes. She looks flushed and takes off her heavy robes and drops them to the floor. Now she's only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of skimpy shorts

_I see her in her underwear _

_I can't help but stop and stare  
_

I'm staring into her eyes and she's staring back. Its several moments before I notice this and she cocks her head to one side. I suddenly realise what I must look like so I rapidly pull out the Transfiguration textbook and put it on her windowsill. Lily smiles and comes to the window to thank me and plants a kiss on my cheek. I quickly topple over backwards and fall towards the ground. Lily leans out the window and casts a cushioning charm on me to break my fall. She thanks me for the book this time with words and a smile.

I lie in the grass for the rest of the period, thinking that what just happened was the single greatest moment of my life.

_That's what I go to school for _

_Even though it is a real bore _

_You can call me crazy _

_But I know that she craves me _

_That's what I go to school for _

_Even though it is a real bore _

_Girlfriends, I've had plenty _

_But none __of them like Lily_

_That's what I go to school for…_

_That's what I go to school for_

We see more and more of each other, in and out of lessons. Even in the Library where she tutors many of the younger pupils in Charms and I do so for Transfiguration. McGonagall gave me the choice of tutoring or detention, I think I made the right choice. Lily is never in detention.

_Everyone that you teach all day _

_But you're looking at me in a different way  
_

When I talk to her, she smiles not scowls, at my jokes and cheeky comments she laughs not groans. We agreed to tutor each other as we both struggle with the other's strength. I help her with Transfiguration and she helps me with Charms

_I guess__ that's why _

_My marks are getting so high _

_I can see those tell-tale signs _

_Telling me that I was on your mind _

I catch her staring at me and she blushes and looks away. When she realises I'm staring at her she smiles and says nothing whereas before she would have yelled at me. We were out on patrol together when she asks if I still like her, 'you know, in that way?' I confirm this and take her hand in mine, an affectionate gesture but not enough for Lily who kisses me with such enthusiasm that I stumble back against the wall.

When we return to the common room our hair is significantly more ruffled, most noticeably Lily's as mine is always like that. I kiss her goodnight and we promise to meet for a picnic tomorrow. We separate reluctantly and move to our separate dormitories.

_I can see that you wanted more _

_When you told me tha__t I'm what you go to school for…_

_I'm what you go to school for  
_

I didn't sleep that night I was so excited. I head to the kitchen ridiculously early and shrink a hamper of food to fit in my robes. I wait for her in the common room for our date. She sees me, beams and runs across the room to hug me, throwing her bag and knocking Sirius aside. I pick her up and spin her around.

_Her bag hits the floor with a clunk_

_Looks like she picked herself a hunk _

I mention this to her and she hits me playfully and kisses me full on the lips. Still in a tight embrace we look around to our friends and the astonished looks on their faces. It would seem that Lily also conveniently forgot to tell her friends about us.

_The common room, we__ say goodbye _

_My friends they can't believe their eyes_

Sirius looks dumbfounded, Remus is staring disbelievingly, Alice, Frank and Mary are all smiling widely, and Peter… well Peter doesn't notice anything different. We walk out hand in hand to the grounds.

She is the best thing that has ever, or will ever happen to me.

_That's what I go to school for _

_Even though it is a real bore _

_You can call me crazy _

_But I know that she craves me _

_That's what I go to school for _

_Even though it is a real bore _

_Girlfriends, I've had plenty _

_But none __of them like Lily_

_She'__s what I go to school for… _

_**She's**__ what I go to school for_

**A/N I always imagined James and Lily walking off into the sunset hand in hand. Clichéd I know but sometimes the old clichés are the best!**** Lol!**

**I felt that this song worked perfectly for a J/L fic and had to put it down in text to get it out of my head! I obviously had to change some of the lyrics. Such as 'none like Miss Mckenzie' to 'none of them like Lily'. I think it worked in the end, not sure though!**

**Please tell me whether this fic is any good because I have no idea! Any kind of reviews will be appreciated! If you like/dislike please could you tell me why so that I can repeat good points and avoid bad ones. Thanks,**

**Ginger-Whinger**

**P.S. ****HBP TRAILER TOMORROW!! Anyone else ridiculously excited? We may finally get some H/G footage! WB better not screw us over after making us wait this long! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! XD**


End file.
